


家庭之夜

by KitschStatue



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Asphyxiation, Latex, M/M, Sex Toys
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 04:48:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19716514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitschStatue/pseuds/KitschStatue
Summary: *胶衣/道具*NV/DV/DN都发生关系的乱炖，会锤我的请不要看





	家庭之夜

尼禄走进Devil May Cry的时候被吓了一跳。门边摆着一个银色的等身人型，比尼禄还要高上一点，像个什么奇怪的室内装饰。但它拥有尼禄熟悉的魔力反应。

这是什么恶魔的诅咒吗？银色镭射的乳胶衣将他全身包裹，头上戴着一个环式金属眼罩，眼罩上的黑色LED屏上随呼吸闪着蓝色的弧光。尼禄呆愣在原地，看着他生理学意义上的父亲打扮得像个他妈的色情版机械战警，一个闪光的廉价塑像，像平常那样裹得严严实实，但平时也只是风衣皮裤长靴加上手套和靴套，没有像现在一样从头到脚没有一块皮肤裸露在外，身体的所有细节却因过于服帖的乳胶衣暴露得彻彻底底，这简直成了他的第二层皮肤，尼禄甚至能看到他胯间勃起的阴茎轮廓。而他的小腹在胶衣下不自然地微微鼓起。这是垃圾食品也吃多了吗？还是他们又搞了个二胎？

不过他怎么呼吸？尼禄凑近，注意到除了心跳声，维吉尔完全没有任何活着的迹象，胸膛没有起伏，也没有找到任何和外界连通的插管。不过恶魔是不是可以长时间闭气？尼禄以前在浴缸里试过，他突发奇想，把脑袋扎在水里，迫于浴缸大小只能折得像只虾，屏住呼吸一直到整缸水变凉也没有任何不适，抬起头就看见但丁趴在维吉尔肩膀上憋笑，我们刚才在打赌，维吉尔冷静地告诉他：关于你到底是淹死了还是在给自己做口交。

“……维吉尔？”

维吉尔没有回答他。

他以惊人的毅力静止着就像时间停止流动了。尼禄不知道他站了多久，但他真的一动不动，就算尼禄试探性地戳了戳他的脸也没有任何反应，就连重心的变化也没有。

他应该不去管维吉尔又和但丁在玩什么变态游戏，直接放下食盒贴张鄙视他们根本就是脑子长在屌里的纸条走掉。但维吉尔被银色镭射乳胶衣包裹的样子让他惊慌又兴奋，这年轻人初尝情欲的滋味还没多长时间，先前最过分的性行为也只是在教团骑士时期和但丁互帮互助打手枪，他怎么会知道父亲和叔叔为他摘下的果子如此充满诱惑呢？与半魔双子的交媾疯狂得让他惶恐，原来世上有这么一个开关，只要摁下去就能达到令人头脑恍惚的幸福，那一瞬间什么都不知道了，他被抛到高空去了，舒服得快要哭起来。原来他们是守着这么一个开关呢。尼禄甚至有些庆幸他还有其他要做的事，不能长久和刚相认没多长时间的家人呆在一起，不然怕是要整日什么都不干，摁开关摁到手指抽筋了。知道了那种快乐后，谁能控制自己不去摁它呢？

尼禄感觉自己的裤子和嗓子一起紧了起来。

他发现维吉尔的臀沟处有一条拉链。嘿，这玩意儿到底是怎么个构造？尼禄拉下了拉链。于是维吉尔苍白的屁股就像从闪光的贝壳里被撬了出来。维吉尔的屁股没多少肉，根本不用掰开臀肉，尼禄就能看到有一个金属环藏在他紧闭的臀瓣里。尼禄的手指勾住它，缓缓向外拉动，泛红的括约肌被从内而外被撑开，一枚金属球色情到过分地挤开穴口撑平褶皱，开始是和线相连的顶部，然后直径慢慢变大，括约肌紧绷到极限。第三颗出来的时候尼禄停了手，维吉尔可怜兮兮的洞口被扩张得足有到乒乓球大小，咬着直径最大的部分就像又长了一条尾巴。他能看到自己的父亲被撑得那么开，咬得那么紧，如果没有外力的帮助他自己根本无法把这枚金属球排出。它们还有多少枚？尼禄现在知道为什么他的小腹鼓起了。

“维吉尔，动一下好吗？”

没有人理他，维吉尔一动不动，就好像尼禄还没长大，只是在独自一人玩他的玩具收纳盒。

尼禄猛地把拉珠扯了出来。它们原来一共有五个。维吉尔终于出声了，那是猝不及防的低沉鼻音，部分肠肉被带了出来，他充血红肿的洞口已经不能好好闭合，只能在空气里颤抖着回缩，于是他被迫向自己目瞪口呆的孩子展示自己的身体内部，展示自己被弟弟操成了什么模样，之前被拉珠堵在深处的大量精液淌出来一直流到脚踝。

“还满意吗？”

突然有声音从背后响起。尼禄猛地扭头，看到但丁玩味的笑意。他涨红了脸，不知所措地看着但丁，直到背后响起一声含糊的“勉勉强强”，才意识到他不是在问自己。

维吉尔拉开背后的拉链，蜕皮般从那身胶衣中走出，把汗湿的头发捋到脑后，他问尼禄：“有事？”

“……我来送吃的。”

吃的。对，他是来送吃的，不是来打炮。尼禄突然感觉到疲累，就像一个骑手跟不上自己永不休息的赛马，他快被空气里超标的成人度压垮了，绝望得想要直接推开门逃走。然而当但丁把苹果派塞进嘴里发出享受的感叹，自然地邀请他住宿，尼禄还是撂下了句干巴巴的好。

夜晚降临的时候，尼禄只想把当时鬼迷心窍的自己一巴掌抽得原地打转。

他没想到是这样的住宿。

尼禄和但丁和维吉尔做爱。他有时候自己都震惊于自己竟然和他们一起做爱。但他还没有准备好参与进这样的——

那是一个黑色的真空胶床。维吉尔躺进去，真空泵将里面的空气抽干，鼓起的床垫逐渐干瘪，维吉尔就像一个标本被凝固在里面。平常他们也是这么睡的吗？还是说这是给尼禄的一个惊喜（其实是惊吓）？这太诡异了，诡异得尼禄两腿之间的东西硬得像个刚被铸好的工地建材，那种垒在一起的又长又硬的金属管子。很快他就知道了但丁的屌他妈的就是个塔吊，是大型起重机，管他是钢筋还是木楞，是什么都全派不上用场，他跪在那儿被干得不知道有没有尖叫，羞耻心只剩下努力不让自己被操到整个人压在父亲身上。

维吉尔能听到声音，也能感受到抚摸，只是没有氧气也没有视觉，紧紧包裹着维吉尔的乳胶就像海面上的泡沫，将他和自己的弟弟与孩子轻柔地分开。他感觉到尼禄在努力不发出任何声音，但他的膝盖有节奏地一下一下撞着维吉尔的小腿，在这种欲望的节拍下，他隔着一层乳胶亲吻维吉尔，就像太阳以黑色的姿态潜入进了大海。

end


End file.
